PBS Kids Shows
Current Shows and Rerunning Shows *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Arthur (1996-Present)'' *''Bali (2010-2011 and 2013-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Barney & Friends (1992-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (2003-2007: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Between the Lions (2000-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Biz Kid$ (2008-2012: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob The Builder: Project Build It, Ready Steady Build! (2005-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (2015-Present)'' *''Caillou (2000-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-2016: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Chuck Vanderchucks S''omething Something Explosion (2011-2015: Currently On Reruns) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2004: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Curious George (2006-Present)'' *''Cyberchase (2002-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-Present)'' *''Dinosaur Train (2009-2015 currently on reruns)'' *''The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Franny's Feet (2007-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''In The Mix (1992-2012: Currently in Reruns in some PBS stations)'' *''Lab Girls (2017-Present)'' *''Mark Kistler's Imagination Station (1992-present)'' *''Martha Speaks (2008-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Nature Cat (2015-Present)'' *''Odd Squad (2014-Present)'' *''Peep and The Big Wide World (2004-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Peg + Cat (2013-Present)'' *''Ready Jet Go! (2016-Present)'' *''SciGirls (2010-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Sesame Street (1969-Present)'' *''Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Signing Time! (2006-2008 Currently in Reruns)'' *''Space Racers (2013-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Splash and Bubbles (2016-Present)'' *''Super Why! (2007-2012;2015-Present)'' *''Thomas & Friends (2004-Present)'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (2015-Present)'' *''Undercover: 105 (2017-Present)'' *''Wild Kratts (2010-Present)'' *''Wishbone (1995-1998: Currently in Reruns)'' *''WordGirl (2007-2015: Currently in reruns)'' *''Wordworld (2007-2011: Currently in reruns)'' *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2010-2014: Currently in reruns)'' *''Wunderland Little Amadeus (2008-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Zoboomafoo (1999-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' Former Shows *''3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988, Reruns until 1998)'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2005, Reruns seen on Qubo Night Owl)'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1999, reruns till 2002. Currently on reruns in spanish on Telemundo.)'' *''Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006)'' *''Animalia (2007-2008)'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2007: Reruns seen on Qubo Night Owl)'' *''Beakmans World (1992-1997)'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventure (2008-2010)'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008)'' *''The Big Blue Marble (1974-1983)'' *''The Big Comfy Couch (1995-2006)'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998, Reruns until 2000)'' *''Bloopy's Buddies (1996-1998)'' *''Boohbah (2003-2006)'' *''Captain Kangaroo (1970-1984 Aquired Series From CBS)'' *''Chanukah at Grover's Corner (1992-1995 Chanukah days only)'' *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999)'' *''Club Connect (1989-1995 Detroit PBS only)'' *''Corduroy (2000-2002 Reruns on Treehouse TV from 2003-2011)'' *''Daedal Doors (1972-1999 Detroit PBS only)'' *''Danger Rangers (2005-2006)'' *''Design Squad (2007-2009)'' *''Dragon Tales (1999-2005, Reruns until 2010)'' *''DragonflyTV (2002-2009)'' *''The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) (1971-1977, Reruns until 1985)'' *''Elliot Moose (2000-2002 Reruns Seen on Qubo from 2007-2010)'' *''George Shrinks (2000-2006)'' *''Gerbert (1989-1991, Reruns on Smile of a Child)'' *''Ghostwriter (1992-1995, Reruns until 1999)'' *''Groundling Marsh (1995-1998)'' *''Guades Golindas (1971-1979)'' *''Hello Mr Chuck (1991-2003 WKNO only)'' *''Hello Mrs Cherrywinkle (1996-2001)'' *''Henry's Cat (1997-1998)'' *''Hodgepodge Lodge (1970-1977)'' *''The Huggabug Club (1995-2000, Reruns seen on Smile of a Child)'' *''Heres Humphry! (1998-2000) (the only time Humphry H. Bear aired in America)'' *''The Inside Story With Slim Goodbody (1980)'' *''Its My Life! (2002-2008)'' *''It's a Big Big World (2006-2008)'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2001-2007, Reruns On Qubo Since 2012)'' *''Jay Jay the Jetplane (2001-2005)'' *''Katie and Orbie (1995-1998)'' *''Kidsongs (1985-1995)'' *''Kino's Storytime (1994-1997 otherwise known as KCET Storytime)'' *''Kipper (2002-2004)'' *''Kratts' Creatures (1995, Reruns Until 2001)'' *''Lamb Chops Play Along (1992-1995, Reruns until 1997)'' *''Liberty's Kids (2002-2003)'' *''The Letter People (1974-1976, Reruns until 1995)'' *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008)'' *''Long Ago and Far Away (1989-1992, Reruns until 1994)'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1997-1998)'' *''The Magic Garden (1971-1984)'' *''The Magic School Bus (1994-1997; Reruns until 1998)'' *''Make Way For Noddy (2002-2007)'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007, Currently in reruns seen on Great Wolf TV)'' *''Mark Kisler's Imagination Station (1991-1998, Reruns until 1999)'' *''Math Monsters (2002)'' *''Maya and Miguel (2004-2008: Currently in reruns seen on ETV kids)'' *''Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996)'' *''Mustard Pancakes (2005-2008)'' *''My Bedbugs (2002-2007) (reruns on TBN 2008-2009)'' *''Newton's Apple (1983-1998)'' *''Noddy (1998-2001)'' *''Once Upon a Tree (1997-2001)'' *''OWL/TV (1985-1995)'' *''Panwapa (2008)'' *''Pappyland (1996-1999)'' *''Pepperment Place (1975-1996)'' *''Pobs Programme (1985-1990)'' *''Pocoyo (2008-2009 KCET-TV and KCLS TV only)'' *''Polka Dots (1971-1992)'' *''Popular Mechanics For Kids (1997-2001)'' *''Postcards from Buster (2004-2008)'' *''Powerhouse (1982-1983)'' *''The Puzzle Place (1994-1998, Reruns Until 2000)'' *''Reading Rainbow (1983-2006 Reruns Until 2008)'' *''Redwall (1999-2003)'' *''The Reppies (1996-1997, Reruns on Smile of a Child since 2005)'' *''Ribert And Robert's Wonderworld (2005-2008)'' *''Rickie's Room (1996-1999)'' *''Rosie and Jim (1992-2001)'' *''The Saddle Club (2006-2011)'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002, Reruns Until 2008)'' *''The Secret City (1986-1991)'' *''Seemore's Playhouse (2006-2008)'' *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004)'' *''The Shapies (2002)'' *''Sheria & Lori's Dittydoodle Works (2005-2007)'' *''Shining Time Station (1989-1993, Reruns until 1998)'' *''The Shoe People (1987-1988)'' *''Spider! (TV Series) (1993-1994)'' *''Square One Television (1987-1992, Reruns until 1994)'' *''Storybook Classics (1985-1995)'' *''The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon (1995)'' *''Teletubbies (1998-2005, Currently in reruns)'' *''Theodore Tugboat (1996-2002) (reruns on Qubo 2007-2009)'' *''The Toy Castle (1998-2002)'' *''Time Warp Trio (2005)'' *''Timothy Goes to School (2000-2001, Reruns Until 2004) (Reruns Seen on Qubo)'' *''Today's Special (Reruns) (1991-1994)'' *''Toopy & Binoo (2005-2010)'' *''Tots TV (1993-2002)'' *''Vegetable Soup (1975-1978)'' *''Villa Allegre (1973-1980)'' *''We All Have Tales (1991-1993)'' *''Where in Time In Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1997, Reruns until 1998)'' *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1995, Reruns until 1996)'' *''Wiggly Park (1998-1999)'' *''Wimzie's House (1997-2001)'' *''The Write Channel (1977)'' *''Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1988, Reruns until 1992)'' *''Zoom (1972 TV Series) (1972-1978)'' *''ZOOM (1999 TV Series) (1999-2005, Currently in reruns)''